When Jealousy Takes Over
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Amanda has a relationship with Cameron and Mike can't take it. He is willing to do anything to get Amanda, and he means anything. Second appearance of Leonard Jones / The Breaker.
1. Chapter 1: Rising Jealousy

_When Jealousy Takes Over_

**My newest fic and first Supah Ninjas fanfic. So here's the summary: Amanda has a relationship with Cameron and Mike can't take it. He is willing to do anything to get Amanda, and he means anything. Now let's get on with the story.**

Mike banged his head in his locker when he saw his great love Amanda walk away with Cameron. Owen even left him alone. _Why. Why can't she just love me back, why do they always fall for the muscled, rich or cool ones _Mike thought. He has felt jealousy before. It was a nasty biting feeling that made you feel weird in your stomach. It bit on you like a parasite. It makes you want to do things you never wanted to do before.

He turned away from his locker and looked into the empty hallway. The world was cruel on him, and Amanda would never love him. It was like everything they went trough didn't matter to her. Only that rotten boy named Cameron.

He wanted to cry. He didn't care if everyone saw it. Amanda was so beautiful and his love for her was real. As real as can be. It wasn't lust, it was pure love. But she probably wouldn't care, she was to busy with rich and handsome Cameron to care.

"A love hurts doesn't it boy" a menacing voice said. Mike turned to his right and saw there a tall guy standing, longer then him and wearing a black jacket. He also wore black trousers and shoes. His hair was dark and messy and his eyes where as green as a swamp. He drank from a canteen 'what are you talking about?" Mike asked.

The guy stopped drinking and walked towards Mike. "Your feelings for that sweet girl, and now she has another. Painful isn't it my friend" he says. Mike takes a few steps away "dude I don't know who you are, but act normal" he says. The guy laughs "what is normal boy. You're jealous, that's just a simple feeling. If you want that girl you have to fight for her, and destroy Cameron" he says.

Mike didn't understand what that guy meant or who he was. He just showed up and told him exactly what he felt. How did he know so much "who are you?" Mike asked. The guy took a sip from his canteen and said "I am Leonard Jones. And you are?" he asks. "Mike Fukunaga" he tells him.

Jones smiles and puts his canteen away. "Well Mike don't you want that girl to be all yours?" he asks him. Mike looks to the ground and says "yes I want. But….but she's with Cameron" a tear rolls down his cheek. "Then he must go. Get rid of him, it's that simple" Jones said. Mike looked up to him before walking off.

But he turned around one more time "but just so you know. She will never love someone like me, a nerd, a wimp. I'm not good enough in her eyes, or in any girls eyes. So why should I even bother trying anything" he said and walked away to class.

Jones was left behind. He just laughed. The poor boy was in pain, but little did he know that Jones could help him get rid of that all. For he was the answer to jealousy.

**So that was practically my first chapter. Kind of short, but it is a beginning. I hope you all liked it and until the next chapter.**

**This was Lord Shockwave and I wish you all a good night.**


	2. Chapter 2: Piece of Jones' Mind

**Chapter 2 people. Enjoy it OR ELSE! Na I'm just joking, I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy it fellow authors and readers.**

Mike sat alone outside. Nobody was around, not even Owen. Amanda and Cameron where probably inside sucking at each others face. Jealousy was one of his greatest weaknesses. It could devour your from the inside completely.

And he still didn't had a clue what that Jones guy wanted. In his eyes he was kind of weird, talking about breaking up Amanda and Cameron like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Even though Mike wanted Amanda all to himself. Causing havoc between the relationship between two people is just sick.

"Still thinking about a hopeless love aren't you boy" a voice said and out of nowhere Leonard Jones appeared and stood before him. "What do you want?" Mike asked a little bit rude. Jones sat beside him, opened his canteen and took a sip.

"Boy I want to warn you about the dangers of a hopeless romance" Jones began. "You see when you fall in love with a girl, even if you know it will never become something. You keep hoping and hoping she'll be all yours. Slowly your love will become an obsession and you will do things you swear you will never do. Then when she still doesn't want you, you will be nothing but a broken man."

Mike angrily stood up, grabbed his bag and began to walk away.

"Go ahead walk away boy. But if you keep doing that she will never be yours. I can help you, I can give you her with ease. Otherwise the envy inside of you will keep biting you and soon you end up being nothing but a broken man while Cameron can do anything with her" Jones yelled.

Mike heard everything. But began to walk away, although the words still burned in him.

**A little later….**

Amanda stood at her locker with Kelly.

"So how is Cameron?" Kelly asked. Amanda looked at her best friend and said "he's so amazing. So sweet and kind, I couldn't wish for better" she said.

Then Amanda dropped one of her books on the ground. She wanted to bend down and grab it, but someone else grabbed it first.

When she looked up she saw a young man she had never seen before. He handed her the book and said "this is yours right" Amanda only nodded and took the book.

"And what might your name be?" he asked. "Amanda" she said and gentle held out her hand.

The man grabbed it and placed a kiss on her hand and Amanda giggled "well Amanda I have to say you are truly a very beautiful girl" he said. Amanda blushed and said "thank you uhh... What was your name?" she asked.

The man smiled. "Jones. Leonard Jones, or as some people call me Dr. Jones" he said. Amanda giggled.

But Kelly came between them. "Listen pal she already has a boyfriend so don't try anything" she said.

Jones smiled and said "don't you think I didn't expect that. I would be surprised if such a beautiful like Amanda didn't have a boyfriend. I hope he's good to you" he says and walks away.

When he was out of sight "he is weird" Kelly says. Amanda instead says "but isn't it sweet that he compliments me" Kelly stands before her seconds after she said that.

"Listen to me girl. If a boy compliments he only wants to get into your pants. You need a strong and muscled man like Cameron" she says before walking away. Amanda followed.

A few meters away stood Jones behind a wall and said "mind over muscle dear Kelly, mind over muscle" he took a sip from his canteen and walked away.

**The first chapter I've made in a long time. Thanks damn school for making no time for me to write stories. For all you people here is chapter 2 for everyone who wanted to. Like for example mFabulous15 and kittyhawk09. I will see when I can update. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Breaking Heart

**Chapter 3 of WJTO people. Once again jealousy comes with 1 good thing. Man I became envious a while ago. But enough about my own personal troubles. Now enjoy chapter 3.**

Amanda and Cameron where quietly making out in an empty classroom. There was nothing except for the sound of smacking lips. Amanda pulled away from her boyfriend and asked "so what are we going to do for our date?" Cameron smiled and said "how about a romantic dinner. Dancing, candles, some drink. And maybe a massage for you" he told her.

Amanda almost squealed. This was an amazing chance for her. A chance for true love. "Yes that's amazing" she said and gave Cameron a big kiss. She then grabbed her back and ran away. Leaving Cameron with a happy smile.

He bend over to pick up his back and heard someone say "another girl fallen for you Cameron" the voice was deep and threatening. He looked up and was instantly shocked on who stood there.

"Leonard" he said.

**With Mike….**

Mike was silently in the hallway. He had been thinking about Amanda all day, how much she meant to him. And how big boy Cameron took it all in one swipe. Envy, a dangerous but natural emotion.

Then Amanda came running to him "Mike I can't believe it, Cameron just asked me out to a romantic dinner eeee" the last line she squealed.

Mike then felt his whole world fall apart. He just managed to let out a smile and say "I'm really happy for you Amanda" she looked at him and asked "everything alright Mike. Is there something wrong?".

This was however his breaking point.

He ran away from the hallway with great speed. His eyes almost sobbing, he didn't look back to Amanda. Who only asked herself what was wrong with him. Mike ran trough the doors and into the rain that was pouring down.

It hit him, yet he paid no attention to it.

He looked around and all he saw was Amanda's beautiful face. And how far away she was. And how on that romantic date she and Cameron would be together for ever after.

He looked up into the sky and with a glass shattering sound he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" before falling on his knees and sobbing uncontrollable.

He stayed there. Not feeling the rain on his skin, not feeling the cold. Only feeling the pain in his broken heart.

Then a jacket was wrapped around his shoulders. He turned around and saw there to his surprise Jones who had a hand on his shoulder.

"Come" he said softly and grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him up. He then grabbed his arms and took him inside.

**Mike can be lucky with someone who helps him. Unlike myself, nobody helps me with my jealousy problems. But fan fiction friends, here is something.**

"**Envy a feeling that tears you apart from inside. Caused by love it's even more dangerous. Maybe you wish someone you love happiness, but that can't happen without you feeling down. Allow the person you love to choose. Or otherwise, you might never have love. Like me"**

**Sorry to bother everyone with this. My apologies. This story will also be dedicated to the woman I love, although she might never no how much I do.**

**My angel of darkness, I love you. For now and ever after.**

**- Lord Shockwave.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Ally

**A lot of people say to me that I should update this story soon. And for you my loving reviewers and readers I will. Here's chapter 4 of When Jealousy Takes Over. Enjoy my lovely reviewers.**

Mike was sitting in an empty classroom, the jacket and a blanket where rapped around him. He sneezed, the rain would give him a bad cold. On that moment Jones walked in and gave Mike a warm cup of tea. Which he took a sip of. Jones then grabbed a chair and sat down so he could face Mike.

It was silent for a while until Mike said.

"Thank you. For calming me down" Jones nodded and said "I know what your going trough Mike. I know it better then anyone else, how your love can be suddenly swept away. By some other handsome man, I know that Mike" Mike looked as Jones took a sip from his canteen.

"Leonard was it?," Jones nodded "I really like Amanda. Ever since I saw her and I never worried, I just had a feeling we would one day be together. But now that she has Cameron, that feeling is long gone now" he said. Jones smiled "I understand completely my friend. Knowing how much pain Cameron can cause, due to his high status and good looks" he said.

Mike looked up curious and asked "you talk like you know him?" Jones put down his canteen and said "indeed I do" he thought back.

Flashback:

"_Leonard" he said._

"_Long time ago isn't it Cameron. I see you have hooked up with another fine lady. I'm not surprised" Jones said drinking from his canteen._

_Cameron was surprised instantly. "Leonard. Are you…still mad about the thing with Emily. I'm truly sorry for that, if I had known you liked her I would've never asked her out" he said. Jones just kept smiling "sure. And you never expected that I would take it this hard my old classmate. Do you remember the name they gave me?" Jones asked._

_Cameron looked down to the ground and said that sounded like. Reaer. _

"_Sorry I couldn't hear. What did you say?" he asked mockingly. Cameron still looked down and said a little louder "The Breaker" and Jones smiled at this. "Indeed couples watch out The Breaker is here, no love is safe" he said._

_Cameron looked at him. Jones stepped closer to him._

"_And now I ask myself the question. If the girls knew that you where responsible for what I became. Would they still go out with you. Because Cameron it was you who created The Breaker!" Jones said._

"_NO I DIDN'T" Cameron yelled and Jones punched him in the stomach. "Don't deny it. You took away the woman I loved so much. And then she left after she saw what I became. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU" Jones yelled angrily as he stepped back._

_Cameron went for his stomach and held it tight. "But you know something Cameron," Jones said in soft voice "I could break every couple their was. But there was one I could never break, a person that is. And that was you."_

_Cameron looked at his old classmate. Who stepped closed and kicked his feet, causing him to fall down._

"_But now that you have a girl. I can finally have my revenge, say goodbye to your dear Amanda my old classmate. Because by the end of tomorrow she doesn't even want to look at you again" he said and turned around to walk away._

_Cameron crawled over the floor and yelled "LEONARD" and Jones turned around. "I beg of you please don't take her away. I really love her, I'm sorry about Emily. I'm sorry I did this to you, but please, don't take her away from me" he begged._

_Jones smiled at his begging. "To late. Three years to late Cameron. But I will make you a promise, you won't be broken apart by my hand" he said and left the classroom. His thick trench coat waving behind him._

End flashback.

Jones smiled at the thought of Cameron begging. "Cameron and I where old classmates and he then began to date the girl I loved. This caused me to snap, and since then I'm known under a terrible nickname" he said and took a sip from his canteen again.

Mike looked down at the floor and asked "what kind of nickname" Jones put the canteen in his pocket and said "The Breaker" and Mike was instantly shocked. "You. I heard stories about you, you can break apart every couple" he said. Jones looked at him and said "yes I can. And without much effort I might add."

"Then why do you want to help me?" Mike asked. "Because my friend. I know what your going trough. Envy is biting you like an animal and you won't stop until that girl is yours. And we have a common enemy. Together we can bring him down. It's very simple, we take down Cameron, you get the girl. We kill two birds with one stone my friend, so are you in?" he asked and extended his hand.

Mike didn't think twice and shook it "I'm in" and Jones smiled once more. He had a new ally.

**So what do you think of Jones. He knows what he does, and this chapter is my best yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Love it, hate it. Oh and I like reviews. Until chapter 5 my friends, and have a good night.**


	5. Chapter 5: Same Mistake Made Twice

**Why does everyone like this story so much. They keep asking me to update, but alright fine I do it for all of you. If you keep reviewing I will. For you my dear fans.**

The next day.

Jones and Mike where sitting outside during the break. Mike hadn't seen Owen, nor Amanda this morning. Owen was probably flirting with Kelly, a hopeless cause as always. And Amanda was probably with Cameron. A thought that made Mike want to spit. "Leonard how are we going to tear these two apart?" Mike asked.

Leonard Jones took a sip from his canteen and said "not we Mike, but you. You are going to break them apart, I'm just going to teach you how to do it," Mike wanted to ask a question but Jones cut him off saying "If you want Amanda you have to do it yourself. I take care of Cameron, so don't worry about it."

Mike nodded. Jones stood up and said "Hopefully you'll learn as fast as the last one I learned about this " Mike became curious and asked "who was that" Jones smiled and said "a boy named Carl. He came to me for my help, almost begged. Hopefully you are smarter then him" he said and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked. "I'm going to start our plan, don't worry. Leave it all to me" he said and walked off. Leaving Mike all alone.

When Jones was almost at the door, Kelly accidently bumped into him and spilled her drink all over her shirt "Uhgggg" she screeched. "My apologies Kelly. Is there something I can do for you to help?" Leonard asked. Kelly looked at him with a killing stare and said "yes you can get out of the way" she passed Jones who said "charming. If boys for once would look past your body and see who you really where. Then I don't think so many boys would be drooling over you."

Kelly instantly turned around and paced back to Jones. "Excuse me. Boys love me, and if I where you I watched my step. You're on the edge of having me as an enemy, and you don't want that" she said. Jones just smiled and smugly said "I will watch out my dear lady. But what happens if I don't?" he asked.

"Then I call Cameron to beat you to a pile of a junk" she said. Jones couldn't help but laugh "what's so funny?" Kelly asked angrily. Jones stopped laughing and said "Cameron is still the same fool he was back when he was my classmate. He could get any girl, but however he couldn't help but grab them and….oh I've said to much. My apologies" Kelly looked at him angrily once again.

"What are you talking about, he's not like that" she said. Jones smiled and took a sip of his canteen before saying "that what people think. But I know the truth, how he lured girls into his room and then…oh they where so traumatized I hope for Amanda that he has changed" he told her before walking of.

**With Mike…**

Mike saw Amanda and Cameron coming outside. Cameron said something to Amanda, who nodded. He then walked off. He came Mike's way.

"Good day Mike, how are you?" he asked. Mike looked at him but said nothing. "Listen I've noticed you hung out with Leonard a lot, are you friends with him?" he asked. Mike said "sort of. Why do you care" Cameron placed his hands on Mike's shoulder.

"Listen Leonard Jones has a known reputation. You must not be with him, he only gives trouble. He did horrible things, I can tell. Please don't trust him. He will ruin everything for you" Cameron said. Mike looked at him and said "I know. He told me everything, told me about what he did, and what you did."

Cameron looked down and told Mike "I never knew he would become this. Really I never thought, but don't trust him Mike. What happened, he blames it on me" he said. Mike took his hand of his shoulder and said "he's right it was your fault. You started to drive a man crazy for revenge, and you don't realize you did it again" he said.

Cameron looked confused. He turned around to see Amanda studying at a table. Then he looked back at Mike who looked also at Amanda, and then back at him. "No, no please Mike!" Cameron realized it. "You took her away. The girl I love and you will pay for this. Amanda will be mine, and you will lose everything" Mike said before turning away and walking off.

Leaving a terrified Cameron alone. Who just realized that he yet crushed another man's dream.

**I hope everyone likes it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Painful Fight

**Chapter 6 is here, I update for all the fans on this story. Thank you I'm grateful to you all. So here is the newest chapter. Btw a note for you all. Leonard Jones also appears in my other story called She Will Be Mine, if you like to read more about him, check it out.**

While in the classroom Amanda was not really paying attention to the lesson.

Her boyfriend never walked her to class. She saw how he talked to Mike, and that Mike didn't look very happy. He looked like he could kill someone, and that didn't sound good. And Cameron now spend the entire day in the science lab. When the bell rang she picked up her stuff and walked out of the classroom.

The day was over. She walked trough the hallway until she suddenly dropped one of her books to the ground.

She wanted to pick it up…

But another hand grabbed it first. She looked up and saw there Leonard Jones standing with a smile on his face. Amanda laughed "why do I always come across you when I drop my books?" she asked. Jones smiled even wider. "I wouldn't know. Fate perhaps" he said spoken like a true charmer.

He gave her back her book, and that moment Mike walked in.

"Mike hey, are you alright you looked quite mad this morning?" she asked sweet. Mike smiled and blushed at the same time "it's nothing, just a lot of stress lately. But Leonard here helped me with everything" he said and pointed at Jones. "Oh do you two know each other?" she asked. They both nodded "indeed Mike helped me to get around school. So I helped him" Jones said.

"Alright say have you seen my boyfriend, he was supposed to walk me home?" Amanda asked. "You mean Cameron, no haven't seen him. But you know what Mike can walk you home, then I in the meantime go look for him. You see we are old classmates and I haven't seen him in a while. So ye I go look for him. Mike see you later pal" he said and tapped Mike's shoulder before leaving to find Cameron.

Mike led Amanda out of the school and smiled. And on his way to the science lab Jones smiled to.

Flashback:

"_Alright Mike this is the plan," Leonard began to tell "you make sure Amanda is away from school. Then I go and teach our enemy Cameron a lesson."_

_Mike nodded but asked "but why can't I take him on. Where equals in strength" Jones said "it's not about muscle Mike. And the reason your taking Amanda away from here is because you can't afford to lose her thrust. And besides Cameron has done more to me, then to you" he said and drank from his canteen._

End flashback.

Cameron was still in the science lab, he was all alone. A big electric generator was before him and he observed it good. Until a voice broke his concentration "I hope I don't interrupt you" he turned around and saw the Breaker standing there.

He instantly stood shocked and accidently knocked over some bottles, which fell to the floor and broke to pieces.

Leonard walked further until he stood right before him. "Please Leonard try to let it go, try to forgive. I'm sorry, but getting rid of me won't bring Emily back" he said. Jones smiled and suddenly Cameron felt a sharp pain in his side. And when he looked down he saw that Jones had a knife in his hand.

With a swift motion he grabbed Jones' hand and pulled the knife from his side. Both of them fought for the knife until Cameron was able to get a hold of it. He then took it out of Leonard's hand and sliced him across his face. Causing Jones to tumble down to the ground.

Cameron fell to his knees and held his hand on his side wound. He saw Jones getting up, a very deep and large cut across his right cheek. With pain he stood up, and looked at Cameron. "How does it feel Cameron, to lose Amanda knowing you will never get her back?" he asked. Cameron refused to look at him.

"That's what I felt when you took Emily away from me. I want you to feel the pain I felt, Mike will get his girl. And I will finally have my revenge on you" he said. Then he ran towards Cameron, who was still on the ground.

Quickly Cameron stood up and grabbed Jones tightly by his shoulders. He then turned him around and threw him trough the glass against the generator. Which began to electrocute Jones, who yelled in pain and eventually fell to the ground in defeat.

Cameron looked away and softly walked with pain in his side to the door. But when he reached for the doorknob, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He fell down, with a knife in his back.

Jones had his hand extended, he had thrown it. But he fell down and closed his eyes.

**Quite the chapter right. I hope you all liked it, and I hope you all could also take a look at She will be mine. If you all do and maybe review it, I promise to update this story even faster. But until then have a good night.**


	7. Chapter 7: Little To Far

**Hello there everyone, my beloved reviewers you don't know how thankful I am to you for reviewing this story so much. I never knew it would become this good, sorry if I couldn't update faster, I couldn't get to my account for a while. But here it is. Enjoy everyone.**

Mike was leading Amanda upstairs to his room.

They went into his room. Amanda had decided to go with Mike's to his house. As otherwise he was all alone since his father was on a new case. Mike sat down on his bed with his forehead in his hands. And Amanda worried about him.

"Mike what is wrong with you?" Amanda asked worried. Mike smiled "you know Amanda, you really ask a lot of questions lately" he said. Amanda laughed. "You're right about that. But I just have the feeling there's something wrong with you. Please tell me?" she asked.

Mike wouldn't speak.

Amanda sat next to him and placed her arm on his shoulder. "Mike you know you can tell me everything. Were friends, and if you have problem tell me about it" she said with such a sweet voice.

And this made Mike completely snap.

"I do have a problem. It has been bothering me for a while now. It has been biting on me so long, I can't take it anymore" he said. Amanda puts her hand on his cheek and asked "what is it?" and Mike looked at her.

"It is you" he said.

Amanda was shocked and backed away a little. "What are you saying" she said. "It's you Amanda, couldn't you see it?" Mike asked desperate as he moved closer. "What?" she asked a little bit scared.

"I'm crazy about you Amanda. I love you, I really do, and then you break my heart by dating with Cameron" he said to her. He crawled further to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mike you don't know what your saying" Amanda said to him scared.

"I know what I'm saying. And what I say is true. I really love you Amanda, more then you will ever know, and more then Cameron will ever do" he said and he kissed her directly. Amanda wanted to get away. But his lips where almost locked to his. His hands also brushed her sides, she wanted to escape him. But he was to strong for her.

His hands then got close to her breasts.

She kicked him in the stomach. Mike tumbled down from the bed and onto the floor, clutching his stomach. Amanda walked out of the door directly "Amanda come back" Mike cried. "Amanda please don't leave me here all alone" he said while getting up and following her.

Amanda ran out of the front door of Mike's house. He saw her and screamed "I WILL NEVER STOP AMANDA. I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU, CAMERON WILL JUST LEAVE YOU, BUT I WON'T. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" Amanda just kept running. Hearing every word that was said.

When she was away from the house her phone rang. It was Kelly. "What is it Kelly?" she asked scared. "Amanda Cameron is in the hospital, he's badly injured" she said. Amanda suddenly hung up and ran away.

**Short chapter. But the next chapter will be better. Keep reviewing everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8: Visit To A Hospital

**Chapter 8 of my story When Jealousy Takes Over. My dear reviewers, I love and thank you all for your reviews. Without you all this story would be so sad and not read, so thank you all enjoy the latest chapter.**

Amanda and Kelly ran trough the halls of the hospital.

Soon they where at the giant room. There every patient with serious injuries where sent to that section. They saw there Cameron laying in his bed, a nurse besides him. He was completely covered in bandages.

Amanda ran to his bed and asked the nurse "what happened to him?" with a worried voice. Kelly patted her shoulder to keep her calm. "He has been beat up very badly, and also had a knife thrown into his spine. Very deep, he will heal. But it will take a while" the nurse said.

The nurse walked away with the papers and Amanda got on her knees and held Cameron's hand tight. "Cameron who could've done this to you?" she asked.

Kelly got next to her and said "maybe it was Mike. You told me what happened a while ago, maybe he did this" Amanda however shook her head. "No he couldn't be it. This must have happened when he was working after school was over. And Mike was walking with me, he never could've done this" she told.

"But he had the motive, you know that" Kelly said to her. Amanda nodded "I just don't understand what happened to him. He was such a good friend, he was so nice, so sweet. How could he have changed so much now, what happened to him?" she asked herself.

Kelly made Amanda stand up. "I think, that Mike has had a crush on you for a while now. And that he can't stand you are with Cameron, so he plotted this" Kelly said. And Amanda nodded while wiping a tear away.

Kelly hugged her. And Amanda almost began to sob hard, but refused to let another tear pass her beautiful cheeks. Amanda lets go of Kelly and turns around, only to be shocked. "Isn't that.." Kelly wanted to say. "It's Leonard" Amanda said, and both left Cameron's bed and walked to the bed where Leonard Jones was sleeping.

They looked at him for a while before asking another nurse "excuse me. But what happened to him?" Amanda asked. "He has been electrocuted. Thrown against an electric generator" the nurse said. Amanda and Kelly exchanged glances. "Will he be alright?" Kelly asked. "Yes, but it's a miracle really. A miracle he survived it" the nurse said and left.

Amanda and Kelly looked at the sight of him and suddenly another nurse came to them.

"My apologies, but does one of you happen to be Kelly?" she asked. Kelly pointed to herself and said "yes that's me" the nurse handed her a bouquet with roses and said "these are for you" and Kelly took them.

"My favorite, and there so pretty. From who are they?" Kelly asked exciting. The nurse pointed to the sleeping Leonard Jones. Kelly looked a little bit shocked and asked "really. Are they really from him?" the nurse nodded.

"Yes. Before we put him to sleep he said that they where for the most beautiful girl in his school" the nurse said and left.

Kelly looked like she could cry from happiness. Amanda smiled at her and said "ah that's so sweet of him" and Kelly nodded. "Yes. It's really so sweet of him, to give me these flowers. And that after I was such a jerk to him, I really have to make it up" she said.

Amanda nodded and said "when he wakes up that is. But think about, perhaps he really loves you. And doesn't try to get into your pants as you thought" Kelly nodded.

As they left the room, Jones slowly opened his eyes and moved his fingers.

**Ah another chapter finished. I hoped you all liked this short but possibly good chapter. Until the next chapter, oh and I'm going to try and update every 3 days. So keep a look out everyone. Have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9: Weeks Later

**Introducing chapter 9 already. And it will not do many things. But it plays at least 2 weeks after the last chapter. Enjoy reviewers who I love and cherish. Enjoy it.**

Leonard Jones was making breakfast for himself.

Simply just toast with molten cheese, he liked that. He put the dry bread with the cheese on it in the microwave and waited for a while. He lived on his own in an apartment. His parents where gone, ever since then he lived on his own without family. His father had a lot of affairs during Jones' youth, so he probably had a bunch of half-siblings around. He never saw them but hey, it was still family.

As Jones cleaned the kitchen table. He accidently touched it with his fingers and got another shock again. He growled.

Every since he got back from the hospital three days ago, he had been constantly getting shocks. Just for touching the simplest things. Probably side effects from colliding with that damn generator. Cameron had also got out of the hospital. They where released at the same day. But Jones thought it would be better to not do anything, he was still weak.

The bell rang.

Jones quit his work and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Mike standing there "hey Leonard I wanted to see how you where doing" he said. "Hello Mike, come in" he said and allowed Mike into his house. Mike looked around and Jones said "it's not much. But it's home" Mike nodded.

Jones sat into his chair and Mike on his couch. "So tell me, made any progress while Cameron and I where incapacitated?" he asked. Mike nodded no "sorry man nothing. After you went off to take on Cameron I went a little to far, and she kind of got hold my plan" Mike told him while smiling.

Jones had an unreadable expression on his face. "Well that is not what I expected. With the last guy I helped it took way longer then a week for him to screw it up" Jones said. "I know Leonard but I will make it right" Mike told him.

"You'd better. If you make a bad move on her or if you already had then this whole plan goes down the drain. We can't afford that" Jones said. Mike nodded.

**A few minutes later…**

After Jones ate his breakfast he told Mike "listen Mike. From what you told me, Amanda now knows what you're planning. She doesn't know about me, so I want to know if Cameron has returned to school yet?" Jones asked.

Mike shook no "no he hasn't yet" and Jones smiled. "That's good. I see that he hasn't yet got the chance to tell Amanda about me. And the question is if she will believe it. But Mike you have to do everything to prevent Amanda from finding out my true nature" he said.

Mike nodded "what is the worse that can happen. That they all gang up against you, you sweet-talk you way out of things immediately" he said. Jones grinned and said "you think. The last time people gathered against me I got blasted into the sky" Mike's expression was priceless.

"Well it's time you go to school. And remember the plan. Be sure Cameron keeps quit" he said and pushed Mike out trough the door.

Then minutes later the bell rang again.

"How come so many people know where I live so all of a sudden" Jones muttered to himself. He opened the door and saw Amanda standing there smiling. "Hello Leonard I wanted to check if everything's alright with you" she said sweetly. Jones smiled and said "thanks Amanda that's really sweet of you."

Amanda chuckled and told "oh yeah. Kelly is really grateful for the bouquet you gave her, she wanted me to thank you for it" Jones smile began even wider.

"That's great. I'm glad she likes it, I will be in school soon. I have to recover a few more days. But I will be there soon alright, but thanks for everything" he said and Amanda nodded. "No problem, that's what friends are for" she said and left.

Jones smiled. He turned the doorknob and got a shock yet again. "Dang in the hole" he muttered angrily.

**Already 9 chapters done. Keep the lovely reviews coming everyone. And thanks a lot, until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine's Day part 1

**Introducing the fabulous but possibly short chapter 10 of When Jealousy Takes Over. Enjoy it my reviewers.**

It was Valentine's day.

Couples where together. Mike however slumped trough the school. Jones told him he didn't like Valentine's day for obvious reasons. And Mike hated it to. He now had a bouquet of azaleas for Amanda, he walked past her locker and tried to open it.

He managed to open it due to his ninja skills. Laid the flowers in it and he ran away. He put no name on it, seeing she would just throw them away if she knew they where from him.

**With Amanda and Kelly….**

Amanda and Kelly both opened their lockers.

Amanda almost screamed at the sight of the flowers. "How beautiful, Cameron's is such a sweetheart right?" she asked to her best friend. Kelly nodded "you bet. But I didn't see him today, how could he have put them in your locket" Kelly said.

"Perhaps he sent them" Amanda said dreamily. Kelly had a fake smile and she opened her locker. In it was a note. She opened it and began to read.

_Is it wrong to feel something for you._

_Knowing you are to high on the social ladder for me,_

_Yet my heart asks these questions, and you are involved in them._

_You the most beautiful girl in this entire school._

"It's so beautiful, who wrote it?" Kelly asked.

"Perhaps the same guy who send you the flowers" Amanda said jokingly. Kelly looked around and Amanda said "I saw Leonard walking to his locker, maybe he's still there" Kelly nodded and walked away.

**With Leonard….**

Leonard Jones was back in school, and now walking to his locker.

He wanted to open his locker but directly got a shock. "Blast it. May I get a rest from all these dang shocks for a while" he said angrily and grabbed his locker to open it, once again he got a shock "apparently not" he said, grabbed his stuff and slammed his locker shut.

He turned and saw Kelly standing there, with her hair loose and in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hey" she said. "Hello Kelly I see you probably read my letter" he said. She nodded "yes. And the flowers with it, your so sweet to me, after I was such a jerk to you" she said. Jones smiled "I don't mind. You're a beautiful woman who has a high status here. I can understand if you don't want to be seen with me, after all I'm just the bad guy of this school" he told her.

Kelly shook her head "but your so sweet to me. But I'm popular many guys are at my feet, yet they don't give me flowers and poems. But why would you try if you know I'm to high for you?" she asked.

Jones took a sip from his canteen and said "well I have to say you have to make a choice. Would you like to have a guy with high status who claims to love you. Or a simple low class man who really loves you" he passed Kelly intending to walk away.

"Wait" she said. Jones turned to her, she walked closer to him, grabbed his shoulder and leaned in to him "maybe its not so smart to do this" Jones said. But Kelly didn't listen and kissed him. A giant shock followed.

After they pulled away from each other, Kelly saw that her was standing up a little, as did Leonard's. "What happened?" Kelly asked confused. "Shocking isn't it" Jones said sarcastically.

**This was chapter 10. The Valentine's day chapters will go on in the next chapter. So keep reviewing and checking out this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine's Day part 2

**Sorry for the late update. It has been very hard with work and such the last time. But here's chapter 11, the second part of the Valentine's day chapters. Enjoy**

Cameron was walking, well stumbling trough the hallways of the school.

He had almost completely recovered from everything. "Cameron" someone screamed. He turned around and saw his girlfriend Amanda walking to him with a bouquet of azaleas in her hand. She hugged him.

"Hey sweetheart" he said. "Thanks so much for the flowers. They are beautiful" she said to him. Cameron looked confused and said "flowers. I never sent you any flowers, I didn't have time to do so" Amanda made a shocking expression.

"But who did sent them?" she wondered.

"I think I go find out. Give me a while sweetheart" he said giving Amanda a quick kiss before stumbling down the hallway.

**With Leonard and Kelly…**

Leonard and Kelly where sitting in an empty classroom.

Kelly was leaning against Leonard "so you want to be with me, but not in public because of what everybody will think of you dating a lower class person. Is that it?" Jones asked.

Kelly nodded "don't take this the wrong way. It's just…I'm the cool girl, expected to date a guy on the football team or a rich dude. Not someone, like you. But your so kind, sweet and good to me, and I hate to chose between you and my popularity and friends" she said.

Jones smiled and stroked her hair a little "you know. When you go trough what I did you come to not care about what others think of you. And if they are truly your friends, they will accept the choice your heart makes" he said.

He kissed her cheek, and this time there was not a shock.

She nodded "alright. Then let's go" she said and grabbed Leonard's arm. "Are you sure you want us to be seen together?" he asked. Kelly nodded and said "yes. My heart says so at least."

**With Mike…**

Mike knew Amanda had not yet figured out the flowers where from him.

When he turned the corridor he saw Cameron standing there, looking at him. "I know you send the flowers. Why?" he asked. Mike smiled "I love Amanda. And this is the day of love, would you be surprised if I didn't" Mike said and he turned around to walk away only to be stopped when Cameron said.

"Mike look at yourself. Look at what Leonard made of you. Don't turn into him, you will never get Amanda or any girl if your going to be like this."

Mike just smiled wickedly and said "and who is the true cause of our transformation from good-mannered boys to heartbreakers" he walked to Cameron.

And he kicked him down.

"If Amanda can't be mine. She won't be yours either" he said and turned around. Walking away.

**In the next chapter. Their will be a valentine's dance. The final part of the valentine's day specials. So I hope you will all enjoy it. Until then. **


	12. Chapter 12: Valentine's Day part 3

**Chapter 12 of this story. And the final part of the Valentine's day chapters. This will feature the valentine's dance, enjoy everyone and sorry for the late update, I know just being sorry is probably not enough because I haven't updated in like a year, because I was stressed out, a lot of school work and etc. etc you know. But I know I will write this chapter and put it on, thank you for reading already and I'm truly sorry, if there is anything I can do to make it better, please ask me.**

* * *

><p>The night had already started.<p>

Music had already started and most students where dancing like crazy. Kelly stood there in a shining red dress. She was waiting for Leonard to appear, and she didn't reveal yet she was with him and that they where officially a couple.

She was afraid of what her friends would think when she told them she was dating him. And also afraid of what Leonard would do if she didn't admit the truth.

Because a few hours ago he told her this:

"_Kelly. You're amazing and I really want to be with you. But if you cannot muster up the courage to even tell people that you want to be with me, then I won't even bother to show up at the party. The choice is yours."_

Hearing this Kelly almost shed a tear. What if he wouldn't show up, just because she was afraid of what other people thought.

The party had been going on for half an hour now, and she was afraid he wasn't going to come.

Until a hand placed itself around her shoulder.

She turned around, Leonard was standing there, in a tux and all. And Kelly happily wrapped her arms around him and whispered "I thought you weren't coming" and he replied with "you are worth it."

And in just that moment sweet romantic music played.

"Let's dance" Kelly said to Leonard and she dragged him onto the dance floor and softly they began to move around the floor, holding each other and being looked at by almost every student not dancing on the dance floor.

After a few minutes Leonard said "you know people are watching" but Kelly just whispered into his ear.

"Let them watch" and then they kissed.

**Mike:**

Mike was looking around for Amanda. But found no trace of her, he also saw Cameron looking for her, but he had no luck either.

Their hunch was, she wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading once again sorry for not updating I found another book site and have been very engrossed in it. Well good luck furhter and until next time.<strong>


End file.
